New Prey
by Nerubian Assassin
Summary: Shouko's abuse over Yuuji has increased exponentially, and even his friends are starting to worry! Who will step in to save Yuuji, and what will be the consequences?
1. Fresh Meat

**Woohoo, a non-crossover fiction for once! I'm going to try to keep the light novel format in this story (Emphasis on dialogue), although I'll probably end up straying from it here and there, so bear with me. Oh, and this story starts after Season 2 of the anime. **

"Out of the way, Akihisa!"

Walking down the hallways, I notice a panicking Sakomoto Yuuji sprint past me. Right on his tail is who else? Kirishima Shouko, wielding her taser and with murderous intent materialising with the dark purple aura around her.

Y'know, normally I wouldn't care about this, but for some reason this event, or other similar events that involve bodily harm to Yuuji from Kirishima-san has increased exponentially. Even though Yuuji's been a douchebag to me before, he's still my friend and I should check it out...later. Right now, I've got class.

Walking into Class 2-F's room, Kinoshita Hideyoshi waves to me from his tatami and tea table.. He's so androgynous he's considered the third gender. Well, he does look cute right now...I take a tatami behind to him so we can talk.

"Hey, Akihisa! You notice Yuuji and Kirishima-san again?"

"Yep, ran right past me before I came in actually."

"Don't you think somethings wrong with this? I mean sure Kirishima's done this before, but this has been happening at least three or four times a day now."

Nice to know I'm not the only observant one here.

"Actually, yeah I just thought of that too. Why do you care though?"

"Maybe because he's our FRIEND? That and he's our class representative, we need him in proper working order if he's going to lead us through ESBs and stuff."

"Yeah, didn't think of that last bit. Let's ask him about it during lunch at the roof today."

The door bursts open, interrupting our conversation and revealing the newcomers...Himeji Mizuki and Shimada Minami, the only two girls in the sausagefest known as Class F. Normally, I'd have said Hideyoshi was a girl, but I like the concept of him as the third gender better. The two girls are kinda polar opposites in a way: Mizuki has flowing pink hair, snow white skin, and a chest large enough to be considered a biological weapon. She's also really gentle, unlike the violent Minami. With her distinct runway-like chest, her submission holds are even more painful than a normal hold. As usual, her auburn hair is fashioned into a ponytail with a large yellow hair ribbon to keep it up.

"Akihisa-kun!"

"Aki!"

The two girls wave their hands in greeting before taking seats adjacent to me.

"Hey Aki, do you want to have lunch with me?"

"Whaa-? Minami-chan, that's not fair, I was going to ask him to lunch!"

Right now, both options sound very lethal. Minami will probably put me into a submission hold at the first mention of her breasts, which to be honest is very hard to keep down considering the astounding flatness. And Himeji...wait no Mizuki...probably cooked my bento, except that she has no idea how lethal her cooking is.

"Well, sorry to disappoint you two, but I already have lunch plans..."

I already sense lethal intent emanating from Minami and Mizuki. Better defuse it fast!

"With...Hideyoshi..."

"Aki, do you want to continue living?"

Ok, that isn't working!

"And...Yuuji. We've got some...stuff to talk about, right Hideyoshi?"

"Yeah, it's nothing important, really Shimada-san."

The lethal auras dissipate. Phew!

"That's good. For a second, I thought Akihisa-kun would have made a move on Kinoshita-kun..."

"I'm a guy, Himeji-san! A guy!"

Hmm, I feel like someone's missing right now.

"Hey Hideyoshi, where's Muttsulini?"

"He texted me before you came in, apparently he's sick due to blood loss."

Sick from blood loss? Must've been a LOT of blood if it actually incapacitated the famous Muttsilini, or Silent Pervert in English.

"Crap, his intel gathering skills probably would've picked up something useful. Oh well."

"Hmm, well Yuuji should have the answers for us anyways."

"Homeroom starts now!" The deep voice of Tetsujin, or Iron man, declares as he walks into the classroom, ending any chance of conversation for the rest of the morning.

A few classes later, Hideyoshi and I find ourselves in the roof to find a brooding Yuuji staring out into the sky.

"Hey, Yuuji."

"Oh, it's you Akihisa. Thought you were Shouko for a moment when I heard the door."

"Err, that's what we kinda wanted to talk to you about."

"Yeah Yuuji what's going on with you and Kirishima-san? She does seem to be more...violent, to put it lightly."

On hearing our concern for him, Yuuji turns to us, face visibly tired from all the abuse he's been receiving.

"To be honest, I have no idea whatsoever. Ever since that Test of Courage challenge with Year 3, Shouko suddenly became more possessive, and by more I mean like MORE."

Yuuji spreads his arms wide for emphasis while he continues.

"You really have no idea why?" I inquire.

"I swear I don't. Maybe she realized that there are actually girls who are into me besides her, as opposed to being only me going after other girls."

"What? Who else likes you, Yuuji?"

"Yeah, I'm finding this hard to believe as well."

Yuuji facepalms at our doubt, before looking at Hideyoshi and I again with a serious face.

"Nakabayashi-san."

"Whaaaa? I thought she liked Kubo-kun, or at least that's what the rumor mill says anyways."

"No, apparently she got shot down by him. Well, from what my sources tell me anyways. Even though Nakabayashi-san should have some vestiges of hatred towards me, I was kinda shocked when she confessed to me the day after the Courage challenge."

Wow, I thought Yuuji was supposed to be smart, but even I could figure out how Shouko would be pissed over that. Unless...

"Just to clarify here, where did she confess to you?"

"Actually, outside my house. I already left Shouko, and strangely enough Nakabayashi-san was hovering on my street. When she saw me, she ran up to me all nervous-like. When I asked her what she was doing here, she confessed."

"Huh, odd. So if Shouko wasn't around, how'd she find out? And more importantly, what did you say back?"

"Yeah, how did thee respond to her confession?"

"Well I..."

Yuuji starts to blush. Oh hell no!

"...Yuuji, you're dead."

Kirishima Shouko bursts from the rooftop door, looking as dangerous as ever and dual-wielding tasers...DUAL-WIELDING TASERS?

"Ahh shit!" Yuuji panics as he scans around for an escape route.

I have a feeling that Yuuji may actually be in danger of dying right now. I step in front of Yuuji and spread my arms.

"Akihisa, what're you doing?" Hideyoshi yells.

"...Yoshii-kun, move."

"No. This has gone on long enough. It may have seemed harmless at first, but-"

"What the hell do you mean, harmless? She's been tasing me from day one!" Yuuji complains from behind me.

"Oyy, shut up Yuuji, I'm giving a speech here. Anyways, where was I?"

No seriously, I forgot where I was going with this.

"...Yoshii-kun, step away from Yuuji."

Kirishima's voice knocks me back to reality.

"Oh yeah, now I remember! Even though Yuuji's life is worthless (What the hell Akihisa!), he doesn't deserve to go through this every day! You might as well head back to 2-A now, Kirishima-san, because you're not getting past me!"

"Akihisa..." Yuuji mutters from behind me. I can't see him, so I can't tell what his response to this sudden act of bravado is.

Meanwhile, Hideyoshi's still standing off to the side, dumbstruck at the situation.

"...I'll stop chasing Yuuji, on one condition."

Kirishima-san lowers her tasers, but she still has the venomous aura around her.

"What is it?" I ask.

"You replace Yuuji." She says with a smirk.

This sudden turn of events stuns me: The combination of Shouko giving Yuuji a potential out and the fact that she might go after me now is very strange.

"Don't do it Akihisa." Yuuji spins me around and spreads his arm across my shoulders so we huddle up, facing away from Kirishima.

"What? Why?"

"This is my problem, not yours. You already have Shimada and Himeji to deal with."

"Them? They're nothing, really. I can handle another girl with intent to kill me."

After being put into so many submission holds and eating so much of Mizuki's cooking, Kirishima-san's tasers seem like toys..

"W-what? No, I can't let you fight my battles for me."

I don't take heed to Yuuji's protests, pushing him away from me and onto the bridge connecting the new building's roof to the old building's roof.

"Very well, I'll replace Yuuji. As long as you swear never to attack him again."

In a blink of an eye, Kirishima produces the marriage registration form that Yuuji worried over for many a fortnight. In front of the three of us, she rips it in half. Tossing the pieces into the wind, she takes out the tasers again.

"...Yoshii-kun. Prepare yourself."

This time, the murderous aura is clearly directed me. From my experience with Minami and Mizuki, there's only one thing left to do: RUN!

I leave behind a bewildered Yuuji and a confused Hideyoshi as I scramble down the old school's staircase in my attempts to find a hiding spot. I'm not sure why I sacrificed myself for Yuuji right now, but I have a feeling it'll turn out for the best later on...that is if I survive today.

**Review please! Srsly, critical assessments of my writing help make future additions better.**


	2. Explanations

**Huh an update the day after. I'm on a roll. **

Run Akihisa run! Shouko's right behind me! If I can last until the lunch period ends, I'll be fine for the day!

I turn at the intersection, noticing an empty classroom and diving into it and quietly sliding the door together. Looking back to survey the room, I notice...Ironman eating a bento?

"Huh? Yoshii, what're you doing here? You goofing off again?" Ironman asks when he looks up to see who barged in, before turning back to his bento.

"Ehh, it's a long story, but let me just hi-"

The door slides open and Kirishima dives through the opening and attempts to poke me with her tasers.

"Evasive actions!" I yell as I drop and roll to the side to evade her attack. I may have had several bones snapped, but I've never been tasered. And I don't plan on ending that streak today.

Damn it, I'm in one of the cultural classrooms, which means there's only one door, the one Kirishima's blocking.

"Uhh, Ironman, aren't you going to do something about the assault that's going on in front of you?"

"What? I didn't see anything, I was eating."

You bastard. Looks like there's only one escape now.

"Fine, if you won't help, I'll have to defend myself. Nishimura-sensei, I want to challenge Kirishima Shouko to a summoning battle in Western History!"

If I get into a battle, one of us will have to end up going to the remedial class, which means either way I won't get tasered! Also, both Japanese and Western History are my strongest subjects, since they involve mostly memorization, not application like Chemistry or Math.

"I approve!" Ironman declares, raising his hand and letting out the summoning field. He doesn't even raise his head from the bento he's eating.

"...Tsk. I accept your challenge. Summon!"

"Summon!"

We both declare as the balls of light emanate from our hands to reveal our avatars.

Class F Yoshii Akihisa VS Class A Kirishima Shouko

Western History

182 VS 289

"...You've gotten smarter, Yoshi-kun. But you're still no match for me."

"Looks like all these remedial classes are starting to pay off." Ironman comments, finally looking up as he tosses the bento box into a trash bin.

I'm too mentally exhausted to respond to Ironman's comment, so I just make a noise and point my hand towards Kirishima's avatar, directing my avatar to attack. I may have less points, but the margin is far less than it used to be and I have the additional advantage of skill when controlling my guy.

Kirishima's avatar attempts to dodge, but my guy is too fast, getting in several hits with my bokken on openings in Kirishima's armor. Her avatar regains composure and attempts to cut my avatar with her katana, but I swiftly direct my avatar to leap above and deliver a flying kick to her avatar.

Class F Yoshii Akihisa VS Class A Kirishima Shouko

Western History

182 VS 109

This is good, I now have the advantage. If I had taken a hit when Kirishima was at full strength, I probably would have lost, not to mention the massive amounts of pain from being struck with a katana.

Kirishima's avatar jumps up and attempts a downward strike on me, but I direct my avatar to simply jump out of the way and perform a spin attack, which lands cleanly on the opponents face.

With a flop, Kirishima's avatar falls down on the floor from the 120 point damage it took from the strike. Looks like I won...I won? I beat a class A student! The valedictorian of our class!

Ironman's astounded by the result of our battle, as he tugs his collar and shifts around a bit. But soon enough, he goes back to normal.

"All those who have been KIA must receive a remedial class!" He yells before hoisting Kirishima and slinging her over his shoulder.

"...You win this time, Yoshii-kun, but don't expect to be so lucky next time." Kirishima says as Ironman carries her outside the room.

Well that was a close one. I was expecting myself to end up in the remedial class, but Kirishima's score in Western History was lower than I expected. Maybe it's one of her weaker subjects?

With her out of the way, I trudge back to class 2-F to face the rest of the school day. When I get to my desk, Yuuji and Hideyoshi walk up to me.

"Akihisa, you're alive?"

"How'd you dodge Shouko?"

"I beat her in a summoning battle."

"What?" They both yell.

The commotion attracts Minami and Mizuki, who walks over to us.

"What's going on, guys? Did Aki mess up again?"

"No...he actually beat Kirishima-san in a summoning battle!"

"WHATT?" The two girls yell.

"Akihisa, how'd you beat Shouko? She's Class A's representative!"

"Ehh, not sure really. While she was chasing me, I ran across Ironman in an empty classroom, so I had him approve a battle in Western History."

"Ahh, that's one of your best subjects. But wouldn't Kirishima-san have an extremely high score in that subject anyways?"

"Surprisingly, she didn't. The margin was only just over 100 points. So I whittled her points away before finishing her off."

"That's amazing, Akihisa-kun!"

"Yeah, but why was Shouko chasing you to begin with, Aki?"

"Ehh, it's a long story, you don't need to worry about it."

Now probably isn't the best time to explain the events on the rooftop. Luckily, the arrival of the Math teacher Hasegawa-sensei puts a stop to any potential interrogation attempts.

After class, I'm confronted by Yuuji at my shoebox.

"Hey Akihisa. Got a minute?"

"Yeah. What is it?"

"Well it's about Shouko. I think she has some sort of ulterior motive behind this whole thing."

"You mean the whole ripping up the contract and me replacing you as her torture toy?"

"Yeah, it sounds kind of fishy. Shouko doesn't strike me as the type to give up easily, especially when it comes to me."

"Hmm she did chase you for what? Seven years? It does seem a bit abrupt."

"I know, right? Anyways let's keep moving, Shouko should be looking for me, I mean you. I know a couple of routes to avoid her."

Grabbing my bag, I follow Yuuji out of the school and into one of the lesser used side streets. Luckily, our houses are in the same direction, more or less.

"So what's the plan?" I ask.

"First things first, we need to inform Muttsulini of this. His intelligence gathering equipment will be invaluable for this operation."

"True. So we use whatever info he gathers to see what Kirishima-san is really up to"

"Yep, that's the gist of it."

"Hey Yuuji...what would you do if she...y'know, got over you?"

"Well that'd be a good thing. For both of us."

"Really? I thought you liked her too, psychotic side and stuff notwithstanding."

"Well I still do, but it's an unhealthy relationship. Just because of my act of courage seven years, she's dedicated the time between that day to now trying to marry me. The funny thing is that she didn't get violent until this year."

From the looks of it, I thought she would've been violent from day one. I must follow up on this. I try to come up with a question about this, but Yuuji continues.

"I'm not sure what happened between this year and last year, but if I had to take a guess, I'd say Shouko became far more insecure about our 'relationship'."

Yuuji pulls up his hands and makes airquotes when he says the word relationship.

Hmm, remind me of the beginning of the school year, when Kirishima was staring down Mizuki. Wait...I think I see a connection here!

"Now that you mention it, maybe it started at the beginning of the year."

"Really? How?"

"Well remember how Kirishima-san stared down Mizuki when back when Class A challenged us to the ESB?"

"Yeah...oh I get it. She thought Himeji liked me, so she went out of her way to declare war on us and negotiate that the loser had to submit to one demand from the winner. Then once she made me her 'boyfriend' (Here Yuuji makes airquotes again), she started to get all violent to keep me with her."

"It'd also explain why she became all mad after Nakabayashi-san confessed to you, although how she found about that, you don't know right?"

"Nope, I don't."

We pass by a convenience store, and on a whim, I tell Yuuji to wait for me outside while I grab some bread. Luckily for me, my parents just sent cash to my apartment, so I can afford some snacks here and there."

Resuming our walk, I decide to ask Yuuji something.

"So why did Nakabayashi-san confess anyways? Didn't she know about you and Kirishima-san going out?"

"She did, but Nakabayashi-san noticed my efforts to get away from Shouko more than once, so she thought I was going to break up with Shouko or something. But I told her I've always been single."

"Whaaaa-?"

"Well, I never considered myself Shouko's boyfriend to begin with. I mean really, if boyfriends or girlfriends could be earned through ESBs, Fumizuki Academy would be in a permanent state of war. I just had to keep up the ruse for the sake of my own life."

"Huh, I guess you have a point. So moving back to what I asked at the roof, what was your response to Nakabayashi-san?"

Yuuji stops abruptly at this. We're at the intersection at which we usually part ways.

"Ehh...I reciprocated her feelings."

"What's reciprocate?"

"God, and I thought you were becoming less of an idiot. I returned her feelings. Jeez."

"EHHHHH? I didn't know you liked Nakabayashi-san, Yuuji?"

"I dunno, I guess the fact that another girl besides Shouko confessing to me made me a bit more vulnerable. That and from what I hear, she's a pretty nice person outside of school. She just has to keep up the whole tough facade because she's the rep of Class E. I've also ran across her outside of school a couple of times, very amiable, she is."

My mind is blown at this moment. I could never imagine Yuuji with a girl that isn't Shouko, and now he says he likes Nakabayashi-san. Am I in an alternate reality or something?

"Anyway, I gotta go Akihisa. Just in case you're busy being chased by Shouko tomorrow, meet me, Muttsulini, and Hideyoshi at the athletic storage sheds during lunch time. See ya!"

With a parting wave, Yuuji rushes across the street before I can get in another word. Huh. Now I have to add Shouko to the growing list of girls who abuse me...

Well, if I can help Shouko stop his obsession of Yuuji, at least two people will be better off in this world...I wonder, when did I become this selfless?

With thoughts cluttering up my mind, I turn and start walking towards my apartment.

**Hmm. One of the events here will be important towards the end. Anyways, R&R, thanks.**


	3. Third Time's the Charm

**Welp, another chapter. I should write more fics in a Light Novel format, I can convey more in less words because I can assume you readers have decent reading ability. Next update will take a week or so, gonna work on Running Interference.**

**And review dammit! Preferably with some decent criticism/praise. -.-  
**

I carefully slip through the school's hallways on the way to the athletic sheds. I haven't seen hide nor hair of Kirishima so far, but with her ability to pop anywhere (usually at Yuuji's side), I can't take anything for granted. I got diverted from heading to the sheds immediately after lunch started thanks to Mizuki trying to corner me with one of her homemade lunches. Took me 15 minutes to get away.

At the door to the shed, I knock, if only for courtesy's sake. The door opens to reveal Hideyoshi, Yuuji, and a recovered Muttsulini sitting on various pieces of athletic equipment.

"Hey Akihisa. Heard you inherited a problem." Muttsulini greets. His dark blue hair and relatively indistinct voice fits his nature as a potential ninja. Of course, he only uses his abilities to get around places to find perfect spots to take pictures of unsuspecting girls who generally don't have much clothing on.

"Yeah, I did. I take it Yuuji and Hideyoshi have filled you in?"

I take care to close the door behind me, no need for anyone to eavesdrop on our conversation.

"Yes they've been waiting for you so I can show you all the intel I've gathered."

Muttsulini takes out his laptop and swivels it around so that the three of us can see the screen. Leaning in a bit to see more clearly, it looks like it's a view of Class 2-A's classroom. Muttsulini manipulates the laptop so that it zooms in Kirishima, who appears to be texting someone.

"I figured something of importance might show up here."

More buttons become pressed, which zooms the view down to the screen of the phone. Hideyoshi reads out loud.

"To Yukino Sakomoto. Yes, I know it may be odd saying this after 7 years, but I just gave up on Yuuji. I apologize for wasting your efforts during that period."

"So I guess that was a text Kirishima-san sent to Yuuji's mom?"

"Indeed it is. It's not concrete proof that she's over Yuuji, but it's a start. Well, there's one more thing. But..."

"But what? This is important, Muttsulini! I need to know if Shouko's being serious or not right now! My life hangs in the balance here!"

"Don't forget my life too, asshole!"

Faced with our hostile intentions, Muttsulini gives in.

"Alright fine...I sold Kirishima-san a couple of pictures of you, Akihisa."

"Oyy, what the hell? Why are you still peddling pictures of me? I thought I had all those pictures of me cross-dressing burned!"

"Actually, Kirishima-san ordered special photos."

"And what does thou mean by special photos?"

"Basically, normal shots of Akihisa during a school day. More specifically, she wanted pictures of you smiling."

At this, Yuuji and I exchange confused looks.

"What? Are you messing with us, Muttsulini?"

"No, I swear I'm not! Here's the originals I took."

He produces a few amount of photos which he hands to me. Flipping through them, they do seem to be normal photos, taken from my normal everyday activities. I guess he took them under the guise of testing his camera. I hand the photos over to Yuuji for him to see.

"Huh, they really do seem to be normal pictures. And you swear Shouko bought them from you?"

"Why else would I take pictures of a guy?"

Muttsulini does raise a valid point. I've never seen him take a picture of a guy, unless he's cross-dressing. Like me during the summer festival. But that's already history.

"Well, this is certainly becoming a lot more interesting." I comment.

"Yeah it is. I wonder what Shouko's intent with those pictures are though."

We all nod our heads at that. Suddenly, an improbable thought strikes. It's nigh impossible, but...I should voice it, if only to see their reactions.

"What if when she meant I replaced Yuuji, I would be the target of her...er...affections?"

"Doubt it. It's not like Shouko, or anyone for that matter, can simply love another person in seconds. She's probably just hunting you because you got in her way and she needed someone to release her anger on."

"Maybe she put them on a dartboard, so she can y'know, throw darts on your pictures."

"I dunno, this is Kirishima-san we're talking about here. She isn't normal, as Yuuji here can attest to. I guess we'll find out."

"Have Himeji or Shimada found out about this yet, Muttsulini?"

"Nope. Nothing's picked up on Kirishima-san being with either of those two."

"By the way, have any of you seen Kirishima-san today? I haven't seen her at all, was expecting her to chase me in the morning."

"Nope."

"No."

"Negatory. Cameras haven't picked up any sight of her this morning."

"Well that's a relief, sort of. Maybe she's absent today."

If she is, that would be quite the boon to me, if only for today.

"Oyy, we should head back to class soon. Lunch is about to end." Hideyoshi informs us.

With this announcement, our group leaves the shed and walk back to 2-F. In the hallway where the doors to 2-F are located, a strange sight greets us.

Kirishima's talking to Mizuki and Minami right outside the classroom doors. There's no way for us to enter without passing by them. Hopefully, Kirishima won't go berserk on me.

"Act casual. Keep them in the dark by any means necessary. Pretend nothing's happening" Yuuji quietly orders as we approach the trio.

"Hey Mizuki, Minami!"

I wave my hand to them before attempting to walk inside the classroom. But then a hand reaches out and grabs my wrist.

"...Where do you think you're going, Yoshii-kun?"

"Umm, class? It's about to start soon."

I start to find myself being dragged away by Kirishima.

"Stop dragging me! I have to get to the classroom!"

Damn, with this suspicious behavior, Mizuki and Minami are bound to find out soon enough. Weirdly enough, they just stand there, watching me be dragged away against my will. Yeah, thanks a lot. Thankfully, Hideyoshi runs forward and grabs my other hand, the one clawing for freedom.

"Kirishima-san, Akihisa really needs to get back to class. Ironman's going to come back any minute now."

Kirishima produces a taser from nowhere.

"...Let go. Now."

Hideyoshi immediately lets go. Not that I can blame him.

"Sorry, Akihisa. I tried."

Kirishima drags me around an intersection and into a secluded hallway, then proceeds to grab my collar and shove me against the wall.

"...Why didn't you greet me?"

Kirishima raises the taser threateningly as she asks this question. This is a really bad situation I'm in right now.

"Er...I didn't see you there?"

"...Wrong answer."

Kirishima starts to swing the taser towards me.

"Kirishima, what're you doing? I've been looking everywhere for you!"

From the intersection we just passed appears Takahashi Yōko, Year 2's head teacher. Somehow, the taser disappears from Kirishima's hand in the moment I spare to glance at the distraction. Just how inhuman is she?

"...I was just giving Yoshii-kun something."

Yeah, a damn electric shock!

"Well we need to talk. It's about the results of your last...summoning battle."

At the sound of those last two words, Takahashi-sensei glares at me. She must not be happy that I, an idiot and a Punishment Inspector at that, defeated this year's valedictorian. With a teacher around, Kirishima has no choice but to release me and follow Takahashi. Wiping my forehead in belief, I head back to 2-F. This is the second time I dodged death today.

Luckily, Ironman hasn't arrived in class yet. Taking my seat, I receive three surprised looks from Hideyoshi, Muttsulini, and Yuuji.

"How'd you get away from Kirishima-san this time?" Hideyoshi inquires.

"Takahashi-sensei came around at the last second. She was looking for her, apparently. Thanks for trying to save me though. You're a true friend, unlike these assholes."

I point to Yuuji and Muttsulini.

"Well Shouko's your problem now. I think I've exceeded the average amount a normal person gets tased."

"By the way, I'm guessing Mizuki and Minami found out about Shouko getting over Yuuji?"

"Yep, Himeji asked me about it after Shouko dragged you away."

"What was their reaction?"

"Ehh, Himeji was kinda surprised about it, but apparently Shouko said it was a mutual agreement to split up."

"That's good. Now you can safely go after Nakabay-"

Yuuji throws his cushion at me.

"Shut up! The FFF are here you idiot!" Yuuji communicates with his eyes. Our odd friendship with the occasional backstab from each of us has garnered us the unique ability to communicate using eye contact and winks.

Taking his cue, I shut up. It'd be a shame if I save Yuuji from Shouko, only for him to be thrown out of a plane without a parachute by the FFF, Class F's inquisition group that persecutes any boy from Class F that does any sort of intimate contact with a girl.

When class ends, I start to pack up, only to be approached by Hideyoshi.

"Hey Akihisa, do you have anything to do right now?"

"Not really, was just planning on going home and studying history for a bit."

"Well can you help me out? I'm helping the Drama Club move some new equipment and props we bought, and we're a bit undermanned at the moment."

With nothing to do, I suppose it wouldn't hurt to help a friend out.

"Sure, why not?"

I spend about an hour hauling stuff around for the Drama Club. In return for my selflessness, the teacher in charge awarded me with week's worth of C-Rank meal tickets. It's free food, and I can never get enough of that, especially after those dark days when I subsisted on sugar and salt water.

Putting my indoor shoes back in my shoebox, I quietly depart so that I don't attract unnecessary attention. I have no desire to run across Shouko again.

Peeking out of the school's main exit, I see no sign of Kirishima anywhere. Emboldened, I step outside. As I walk, I notice a small stall just outside the gate with a giant sign advertising free samples. My interest piqued, I head to the stall.

A female clerk, wearing an unassuming uniform that must be part of one of the stores around here, perks up when she notices me drawing closer. She has long flowing brown hair that works to obscure most of her face.

"Hello there. Would you like to sample one of our free pastries? We're doing a promotion." The clerk says in a quiet, monotone voice. For someone trying to hawk their samples, she doesn't look like she'd do a good job.

She takes out a tray full of unfamiliar pastries and places it on top of the stall. The pastries look like a really tiny cake, with a paper wrapper around the bottom part of the pastry with white icing on top.

"These are cupcakes. We're experimenting with some Western pastries. The white icing is vanilla. Feel free to take one." The clerk explains.

Hmm, they smell pretty good. But what's this outlier?

"What's the flavor of that cupcake with the purple icing on top?"

"Ube, or purple yam. It's a popular flavor in the Philippines. Unfortunately, we only had enough icing for one."

"I guess I'll try that one then. I already know what vanilla stuff tastes like."

I reach over and take the purple cupcake. Taking a bite out of it, I find that it does taste delicious. Wherever this store is, I must procure more of these cupcakes!

"How does it taste?"

"It's pretty good! Where can I...find..."

Suddenly, a wave of sleepiness strikes me. Damn it, this cupcake must be drugged!

The clerk somehow takes off her brown hair to reveal...Kirishima! She smiles an evil smile as I collapse on the floor, unconsciousness threatening to take over me.

I try to push my arms forward on the floor to get myself back into an upright position, but only my right arm responds, which pushes me onto my back. The last thing I see before losing consciousness is the smirk on Kirishima's face.


	4. Showdown

**Yes it's short, I know. I just wanted to get something out there to assure you guys that I'm still trying to work on this.**

Where, where am I?

I open my eyes. Looks like I'm in my room, safe and sound. I sit up, examining myself for anything physical damage. Doesn't look like there's anything wrong with me. Glancing at the window, it looks like it's evening.

I wipe my head in relief, I remember eating that drugged cupcake Kirishima gave me back at that stall. I thought I'd wake up tied to a chair in her mansion or something like that. As I appreciate my good luck, my bedroom door opens, and two people walk inside: Yoshii Akira, my sister who just returned from America to check up on me, and...Kirishima?

I push myself back up against the bed in fear.

"Nee-san? Kirishima-san? What're you two doing in my room? Wait, why is Kirishima-san even in our home to begin with?"

"Shouko-chan found you collapsed on the sidewalk, so she brought you here."

"What? But she-"

"You need to eat, Yoshii-kun."

Kirishima shoves a piece of meat from the plate she put on my bedside table into my mouth. I quickly swallow it down, only for Kirishima to shove another piece into my mouth. Resigned to my fate, I slowly chew it. It does taste pretty good though.

"Well, I'll leave you two alone for now, I have to go pick up some groceries." Nee-san announces.

"But nee-san, you have no idea what ingredients are edible and which one isn't!"

"Don't worry, Aki-kun, I have a list! And Shouko-chan, if he attempts any sexual advances on you, feel free to taser him."

"...Understood."

"Whaaa? What kind of sister allows other people to taser their own brother?"

"It's for your own protection."

With that statement, Nee-san gives me a wink that I feel has dirty implications. She leaves my room and I hear the sound of the front door slamming shut.

"...Akira-san's nice as always."

"Blah, I dunno who's worse, you or Nee-san." I mutter in between bites of the dish I'm eating.

"Hey Kirishima-san, did you cook this yourself?"

"...Yes. Is it good?"

"Yeah, it's tasty. I can see why Yuuji liked your bentos."

At the sound of Yuuji's name, Kirishima flinches a bit. Silence falls again, Kirishima quietly watching me eat. Well, this is awkward. Might as well break the silence somehow.

"So...any reason why you drugged me and brought me back to my house?"

While the drugging bit seems characteristic of her, taking me back home isn't.

"...I wanted to know where you lived so I could visit you."

Scratch that, this is still the crazy Kirishima Shouko that Yuuji dealt with. But still...when she's like this now, she's not half bad. If she dropped the whole yandere act, Yuuji would definitely fall head over heels for her. Hell, even I'm starting to...wait no. Stop. She's still crazy. She has a taser. Keep it together, Akihisa!

"Ok than...still doesn't explain how you found this place to begin with."

"I went to Yuuji's house and asked him where you lived."

That bastard! He must really hate me if he didn't step in to save me.

"That makes sense, I suppose."

I place the now empty plate on my bedside table. Now that we're alone, I might as well ask her this while I can.

"Kirishima-san, can I ask you a question?"

"...What is it?"

"So...when you decided to start chasing me, was it only the whole violent bit, or do you actually like me? I kinda expected myself to die once I felt that drug in me."

"...That isn't something I can answer right now."

Kirishima gets up from the side of the bed she's been sitting on.

"...I should go."

"Aren't you going to answer my question?"

Kirishima doesn't reply, walking out of the room and ultimately out of the apartment. Shrugging, I get up and head over to the living room for some video game time. With nee-san out of the house for a bit, might as well use the time productively.

As I turn on my PS3, I start to wonder. Why did she leave when I asked her that question? Heh, I guess she's just trying to make my life a living hell after trying to stop her being with Yuuji. There's no way she could possibly like me...

The next day in school, I relay what happened to Hideyoshi, Muttsulini, and Yuuji during one of our rooftop lunches.

"Sounds fishy. This needs further investigation." Muttsulini comments while polishing his camera lens.

"Agreed. On the off chance that Kirishima-san does like Akihisa, hell's definitely going to be raised." Hideyoshi adds.

"Yeah, Kirishima-san is acting a bit off when it comes to attacking me and Yuuji. But first, Yuuji, you're an asshole for telling her where I lived."

"Well you didn't look like you got tasered! I thought you were suffering malnutrition, and I was busy cooking! At least be glad Shouko brought you home instead of her house."

"Why? I'm guess she did that to you whenever you got tasered?"

"Too many times than I can count. Half the time, I barely escaped her mansion with my life intact."

"Ugh, OK note to self, don't get dragged off to Kirishima-san's place. But speaking of investigation, Muttsulini, do you have any new intel on Kirishima-san right now?"

"My voice recorders have picked up her mentioning that she had a mutual breakup with Yuuji at their classroom, but nothing else."

"Alright, keep me informed if anything comes up."

"Right."

Placing my empty bento box back in my bad, I take a drink out of the bottled water I bought from the vending machine.

"Good thing MIzuki and Minami haven't noticed anything wrong yet..."

Apparently Kirishima dragging me away yesterday didn't tip off any red flags somehow. A stroke of luck for once...Bang! The rooftop door flies open.

"Aki! Why is Kirishima-san chasing you!"

"Akihisa-kun, explain yourself!"

Welp, I spoke too soon. Minami and MIzuki charge through the door, murderous auras emanating from their bodies.

"What're you talking about? Kirishima-san likes Yuuji!"

"Stop lying, Aki! Everyone knows they broke up, and Kubo-kun told us that he saw Kirishima-san carrying you back home!"

Goddammit, how come everyone always see me when I don't want to be seen?

"That doesn't mean anything, I swear! Guys, a little help here?"

I look down to my three friends: Muttsulini and Yuuji are busy munching away at their lunches.

"Fuuuuuuu- You guys still suck!"

"Well it's rude to butt into relationship problems." Yuuji says.

Damn hypocrite. Where'd Hideyoshi go though?

"Let's see if a little torture won't open your mouth!" Minami declares, slowly walking towards me. Not good!

I turn to run towards the bridge, but someone's blocking my way.

"...Yoshii-kun, why aren't you eating lunch with me today? I made you a bento."

Kirishima raises a blue bento box for me to see, along with...you guessed it, a taser. As much as I want to try her cooking, I have my self-preservation to worry about right now.

"What the hell, where did you come from, Kirishima-san?"

"Shouko-chan's even made Akihisa-kun a bento!"

"That's it, prepare to die Aki!"

Ahhh, I'm stuck between a rock and a hard place!

"Takahashi-sensei, I challenge Kirishima Shouko, Shimada Minami, and Himeji Mizuki to a summoning battle in Combined Subjects!"

A disheveled Hideyoshi is standing outside the rooftop door, Takahashi-sensei in tow behind him...no her? There should be a third person referral for HIdeyoshi, since he's his own gender.

Takahashi-sensei takes a stunned moment to survey the situation on the rooftop: Two pissed off F Class girls and the class valedictorian staring down me, stuck between the three. Yuuji and Muttsulini are cleaning up their bentos next to me, pretending not to notice the precarious situation I'm in.

"I'm not sure what's going on, but I approve!" Takahashi declares, raising her hand to let the summoning field burst forth.

"Kinoshita-kun, don't get in my way!"

"It's time for Aki's punishment, don't interfere!"

"...Don't bother trying to stop me to get to Yoshii-kun."

The three girls angrily respond in turn due to Hideyoshi's challenge. They either have to summon their avatars or risk forfeiting and being forced to take a remedial class.

"You three don't own Akihisa! Maybe this will beat some sense into thou heads! Summon!"

Hideyoshi makes a heart symbol, from which a ball of multi-colored light, signifying the fact that this is a combined subjects battle, comes out, solidifying into Chibi-Hideyoshi, wielding a naginata.

"Tch, it's come to this. Mizuki, let's finish this quickly! Summon!"

"Right, Minami-chan! Summon!"

The two girls do their own summoning pose and summon their own avatars, Chibi-Mizuki clad in white armor with a large Western broadsword, and Chibi-Minami in a naval officer's uniform wielding a sabre.

"...Looks like I have no choice. Summon!"

Kirishima spins around, a multicolored ball of light whizzing out from her. Her avatar pops out, already in battle stance.

Zooming in on Minami and Mizuki, it looks like they're having a hurried whispered conversation between them. Then Mizuki calls out to Kirishima.

"Shouko-chan, you want to focus on our common enemy?"

"...Sure."

Class F Kinoshita Hideyoshi VS Class A Kirishima Shouko, Class F Shimada Minami, Himeji Mizuki

Combined Subjects

1694 VS 4609, 1702, 4155

"To think another girl likes Aki, this is unforgiveable! You won't get in our way, Kinoshita!"

"I'm a guy for heavens sake, Shimada! I don't like him like that! Yuuji, Muttsulini, help me out here!"

Yuuji and Muttsulini glance at each other uncertainly, before getting up.

"Ah, I guess we should. We can't just leave Hideyoshi here alone. If it was Akihisa, we would've left already."

"Right. Leave no man behind. Except Akihisa."

"Screw you guys! I'm not helping you out too!"

Note to self: Get back at those two later.

"Summon!" x2

Yuuji and Muttsulini summon their avatars, the former thrusting his fist forward and the latter forming some ninjutsu seals before their respective balls of light fly forward. Yuuji's avatar looks like a delinquent, with brass knuckles as its weapon, while Muttsulini's is a ninja dual-wielding kodachi, basically shortswords. They're at a disadvantageous position though, since the three girls surround them, cutting off any potential escape routes.

"Akihisa, we require your assistance as well!" Hideyoshi yells out from the door. He's positioned behind Minami and Mizuki, so he can pull off a surprise attack on either of them easily.

"But...I don't want to help Yuuji and Muttsulini!"

"We're...OK mostly just me, but we're fighting this battle for you, damnit! Hurry up and summon!"

"Argh, fine, but only because it's you, Hideyoshi. Summon!"

I raise my hand to the sky, summoning my own avatar..

Class F Yoshii Akihisa, Sakomoto Yuuji, Tsuchiya Kouta, Kinoshita Hideyoshi

VS

Class A Kirishima Shouko, Class F Shimada Minami, Himeji Mizuki

Combined Subjects

1904, 3863, 2237, 1694 VS 4609, 1702, 4155

We all roar as we start to direct our avatars. Looks like the showdown, with my life as the stakes, has begun!


	5. Fight!

**Eh, inspiration for this dried up for some reason. Might take a while before I update again.**

"Let's go let's go let's go!"

Urging on my comrades, we're about to start the battle when the door opens YET again.

"...Sakomoto-san? Takahashi-sensei? What's going on?"

Hiromi Nakabayashi-san, the tannish Class E representative, is astonished by the sight that greets her.

"Great, more people." I mutter to myself.

"Don't worry, Nakabayashi, I'm just in a little summoning battle thanks to my idiot friend of mine."

Yuuji repeatedly moves his head towards me, as if to...wait a minute!

"Screw you, Yuuji! You're the one who started all of this to begin with!"

"Me? How?"

We start an argument right as our battle's supposed to start. But then again, I don't think Yuuji and I can team up in a summoning battle without yelling at each other at least twice.

"Ahh, we can't talk about it now, here they come!"

Kirishima, Minami, and Mizuki's avatar start to rush forward, trying to take advantage of our situation while we're distracted. Kirishima was closer to us, so it becomes clear once her avatar gets close enough that her target is...Yuuji?

"...Die, Yuuji."

"Shit!"

Yuuji's avatar dodges the katana Kirishima sends his way.

Meanwhile, Minami and Mizuki finally close the distance and swipe at me with their swords. Since I have the most experience handling an avatar, it's a simple enough action to dodge their attacks. Muttsulini, taking advantage of their opening, strikes from the front while Hideyoshi rushes in and makes a spearing motion with his naginata.

The distinct *ting* of avatars taking damage can be heard as Muttsulini and Hideyoshi strike Mizuki and Minami, respectively. Due to the large difference in points between Muttsulini and Mizuki, his attack does piddling damage compared to Himeji's DPS.

Class F Tsuchiya Kouta VS Class F Himeji Mizuki

Combined Subjects

2237 VS 4384

Only about 300 points worth of damage. Muttsulini and I have a long battle ahead of us.

Meanwhile, Hideyoshi's sneak attack against Minami was enough to send her avatar flying.

"Kinoshita, how long do you plan on obstructing me and Aki?"

Hideyoshi's doesn't respond, choosing to send his avatar to follow up with another attack. This time, Minami can see Hideyoshi's movements, so she dodges it easily.

Class F Hideyoshi Kinoshita VS Class F Minami Shimada

Combined Subjects

1694 VS 910

"Tch, if I keep on like this, I'll die! But no, Aki must be punished!"

Meanwhile...

"...Resistance is futile, Yuuji. Yoshii-kun is mine."

"Woah, it's really weird not having you direct those words at me. But anyways, take this!"

Yuuji's avatar detaches his left knuckle and sends it flying at Kirishima's avatar, which just landed on the ground from the failed attack. But somehow, she deflects it with her katana, sending it careening towards the sky.

"Oh crap, not good not good."

Yuuji starts to panic a bit: It takes about a minute for his knuckle to regenerate, a minute too long considering the speed Kirishima's approaching Yuuji at. I start to position my avatar so he can intercept Kirishima's attack...

"Don't even think about hurting Sakomoto-kun!"

Ehh? Nakabayashi's avatar, wearing a baseball uniform, hops in out of nowhere and swings her bat at Kirishima's head, knocking the latter down into the ground hard.

"Nakabayashi? Why are you helping me? This isn't your battle to fight." Yuuji asks.

Nakabayashi managed to weave her way into the center of the fight and summon, standing next to Yuuji. Yuuji gives her a dumbfounded look.

"What's your fight is my fight as well!"

Nakabayashi gives Yuuji a glowing smile at that. Weird. This is way off from the few encounters we've had. She's actually all nice and stuff.

Class E Nakabayashi Hiromi, Class F Sakomoto Yuuji, Class F Yoshii Akihisa

VS

Class A Kirishima Shouko

Combined Subjects

1337, 3863, 1904 VS 4675

Tch, a straight-on attack to the head and Kirishima's avatar only took about 125 points of damage! Wait a minute...

"Oyy, Nakabayashi-san, how come you're Class E's rep, but we as Class F students have higher scores?"

When I point that out to her, Nakabayashi immediately reddens. After all, it is embarrassing to have lower scores than an F class student, especially one known to be an uber idiot.

"Shut up Akihisa. Now isn't the time to be comparing scores."

"Ye-yeah! We have other things to be worrying about right now."

Of course the one time I get to deride someone because of their grades, and Yuuji stops it. Typical.

Looking at the situation so far, it looks like we have the advantage. Hideyoshi can make short work of Minami and the three of us here can dispatch of Kirishima before saving Muttsulini from Himeji. Even though Muttsulini has less points, he's still pretty damn agile.

POW! Glancing behind me, I see Hideyoshi's avatar shove his spear through Minami's (avatar) chest, dealing a 1102 point blow. Her avatar drops to the ground, defeated.

"What? That's impossible!"

Minami complains, shocked at the outcome of the battle.

"All those who have been KIA must receive a remedial class!"

Cue Ironman, who bursts from the same rooftop door Hideyoshi and Nakabayashi came from and grabs Minami, throwing her over his shoulder.

"Ahhh, damn it Hideyoshi, this is your fault!"

"Minami-chan!"

As soon as Ironman disappears, the lunch bell rings, signaling the beginning of the new period.

"The battle's over!"

Takahashi-sensei raises her hand again to repeal the summoning field. Ah, I guess battles can't drag on during class time unless there's an ESB going on. Fair enough I suppose.

As quickly as they arrived, Takahashi-sensei and Kirishima disappear, presumably heading back towards 2-A for classes. Yuuji, Muttsulini, Hideyoshi, Himeji, Nakabayashi and I are left on the roof.

"So...I guess we should head back to class?" I suggest.

"We should. Nakabayashi, you should head back too. Although why'd you head to the roof?"

"Sakomoto-kun, I already told you you can call me by my first name."

"Yeah but, it just feels kinda awkward. But since you helped me out back there, I suppose it can't be helped, Hiromi. But seriously, what were you doing up here to begin with?"

"Ehh..."

Nakabayashi hesitates. Maybe it's something that can't be said in front of company? But then she shakes her head, presumably shaking off any fears she had.

"I made you a bento, so I was hoping you would-"

"DANGER!"

Damn, I can't believed he managed to dodge my spinning kick. As expected of the toned Yuuji.

"You bastard! You don't see me kicking you when Shouko showed the bento she made you!"

"That's different! She's trying to kill me! Why do you think the FFF never tried to kill you when you were going out with her!"

"I never was going out with her you idiot! Wait no what're you doing!"

The FFF, with their unparalleled abilities to show up anywhere when the mention of a traitor is heard, quickly appear on the rooftop, tie up Yuuji, and carry him down, presumably for interrogation. Since us Class F people have seen it happen a lot (I'm usually the guy being taken away), we don't bat an eyelid. Nakabayashi, however, looks horrified.

"Sakomoto-kun! Yoshii-san, what're they going to do to him?"

"Not sure, actually. Probably something painful though. Anyways, let's head back to class before we get yelled at by the patrolling teachers."

Leaving Yuuji to his fate, we go back to our classrooms. Mizuki's lost her killing intent since she couldn't finish me off at that battle, so everything's good right now! We bid Nakabayashi goodbye at her classroom and enter our own. Oddly enough, Yuuji's missing.

"Hey Iron-...I mean Nishimura-sensei, where's Yuuji?"

"Sakomoto fell down a flight of stairs and became unconscious. He's in the infirmary right now."

Ah, that explains it. Come to think of it, he fell down a lot of stairs back when he was with Kirishima. Hopefully I won't find myself around flights of stairs with her anytime soon.

After the last class ends, I burst out of the classroom at record speed to get away from Mizuki before she can challenge me to another battle or worse, make me eat some of her cooking.

I run down two flights of stairs and bolt down the hallway leading to the lobby. If I can just make it out before Kirishima sees me...!

"...Yoshii-kun, we're walking home together today."

Kirishima's standing in the center of the empty lobby, taser armed and ready.


	6. True Thoughts

**Woo, finally another update! The cycle of updating my fics in order continues! (So expect a long period of time between now and the next update)**

Oh crap! I do an about-face and sprint back the way I came.

"...You can't escape."

"Just watch me!"

Rounding a corner, I quickly spot an open door and dive through it, using my left foot to shut the door behind me. Looking around at my hiding spot, it looks like I'm in the principal's office?

"Oy, what're you doing here you damned brat?"

And of course, the principal, Kaoru Todou, is sitting at her usual stare, giving me an angry look.

"For once, I'm not here to yell at you. Just be quiet for a few moments, you damned old granny."

I press my ear to the door, trying to listen for any signs of Kirishima-san.

"If you're going to order the PRINCIPAL of the school around, it would be wise not to call her a 'damned old granny'. You're probably being chased around or something again." She sighs.

Come to think of it, I generally find myself here when I need to hide. Well it's not like the principal's office would be top in hiding places for any student, which is what makes this place such a great hiding place to begin with. I hear Shouko's rapid footsteps fade away.

"Well that's what the whole school body calls you. What else can I call you?"

"PRINCIPAL! OR HEADMASTER! I have half a mind not to give you this now..."

"Wait what? What were you going to give me?"

She takes a small box out from her desk and pulls out two familiar looking bracelets from the container...Ah, those look like the iron bracelets I had before. With those, a student can create a summoning field without a teacher's approval.

"I made some improvements to the iron bracelet, it shouldn't blow up when anyone smarter than you uses it now."

"Ehhhh? Really?"

"Of course you brat. I'm not the one who invented the summoning system for nothing, you know. Anyways, I'll give these two to you. Feel free to give the second one to Sakomoto or whoever. You've proven yourself a useful guinea pig."

"OY! I'VE ALREADY DEALT WITH ENOUGH FALLOUT FROM YOUR SUMMONING SYSTEM TO BEGIN WITH! DON'T EVEN GET ME STARTED, YOU DAMNED OLD GRANNY!"

Really, it's always ends up being me and Yuuji who has to solve whatever problem the principal has created. But still, a replacement iron bracelet is always handy. I take the two bracelets from the desk, equipping one on my left wrist and putting the other one in my pocket.

"Ah, and before I forget thanks to your annoying complaining, try making a summoning field outside of school grounds. It should work in town or somewhere about the same distance."

Ehehe, I can't tell her about the time I created one so that I could peep on the girls side of the public bath.

"Yeah, I'll see if I have the time."

"Just don't forget, you idiot."

I turn to leave the office. Fairly sure I've killed enough time here.

"One more thing before you leave. The subject when you create a field is completely random. Can't have you using History all the time now, can we?"

Tch, damn you and your logic. I leave the office and exit the school. Besides the occasional straggler, Kirishima-san is nowhere in sight...unless she's hiding. But that isn't her style, she was always upfront when it came to chasing Yuuji down. But still, doesn't hurt to take a roundabout route back home. She's probably waiting somewhere at my usual route.

Taking a meandering path back home, I exit the elevator and arrive at my apartment door.

"...Welcome home, Yoshii-kun."

"Oh, hello Kirishima-san. Man, today was tiring. A summoning battle, finding out Yuuji has another girl who likes him, and hiding in the principal's office, I need something to drin- OY WHAT'RE YOU DOING HERE?"

"...Yoshii-kun wouldn't walk home with me today, so I went home first."

"But this is MY house! Don't you have a mansion or something you live at?"

"Oh, Aki-kun, you're home."

"Nee-san! What is Kirishima-san doing here?"

"Shouko-chan came over to talk to me."

"About what?"

"...It's a secret."

"Of course I need to know! Two dangerous people are in my house right now!"

"We'll tell you later, Aki-kun. I'm going to go shopping now, so I'll leave you to entertain Shouko-chan."

"Wait a minute, nee-san! Don't leave me here with her! And why are you even willing to leave me alone with a girl?"

"Byebye!"

As the door shuts behind nee-san, I feel that whatever chance of living I had has vanished. I plop myself down on the couch, resigned to my fate.

"...Yoshii-kun, why are you so shy when it comes to me?"

Ehh? Shouldn't I be tasered repeatedly right about now? Anyways, the answer is kinda obvious. Except maybe Kirishima-san won't understand it. I've already witness her fail to see Yuuji's meanings in his words even though he said it in plain language. Really, how does someone as smart as Kirishima-san have no common sense?

"I dunno, Kirishima-san., everything just seems so sudden."

"...What do you mean?"

"With the whole...thing(?) we have between us right now. When I thought Yuuji and I were swapping places, I didn't know that you'd actually have feelings for me as well."

"..."

"Oy, don't give me that look that looks like you think I'm an idiot."

"...Yoshii-kun's always complimenting me when I dress up. And you actually care about Mizuki and Minami. Yuuji's always been so cold towards me, even with your attempts to bring us together...If only I could..."

Huh...now that I think about it, I kinda did call her pretty or something along the lines of that when she wore something different. But I think it was mostly because she was wearing a swimsuit. At least Kirishima-san noticed me. But still...Yuuji had his reasons for ignoring Kirishima-san, so it's not like his coldness was actually cold. It was his drive that managed to repel our efforts to push Yuuji and Kirishima-san together, something I have to commend Yuuji for..

"Eh? Well Yuuji had his best intentions when he did that. "

"...?"

"Well he said you deserved better than him. And he's right, in a way. Sure he's your childhood friend and all, but you're attractive and smart and athletic. You could make nearly anyone fall for you."

"...True...but..."

"And what did you mean by that comment with Himeji-san and Minami?...Eh never mind, all this serious conversation is making me hungry. I'm going to cook."

Kirishima-san looks like she wants to continue, but I'm too hungry to continue listening. I get up from my sofa, intent on making something simple from the kitchen when Kirishima-san pushes me back down.

"...I'll cook for you, Yoshii-kun."

"Ehhh? But this is my house, and I have to keep the guest happy, not let her do the menial work."

"...I'm the one cooking."

Kirishima-san raises her taser threateningly.

"OK OK, you're the one cooking. Just don't poke me with that!"

Relenting, I let her stalk off into the kitchen. Since she made that dish back when she brought an unconscious me home, she probably has some feel for my kitchen by now. And anyways, I'd rather have Kirishima-san cook me dinner over nee-san any day after eating her food.

Since I don't have much to do schoolwork wise, I turn on the TV and pick a random channel...Hm, a program that covers the various kind of youkais out there. Sounds slightly interesting...my eyelids feel heavy from all the stuff I did yesterday, maybe if I close them for a bit...

**Some time later...**

"Huh? Oh crap, what time is it?"

I jerk out of my nap. Looking around, it looks like someone's placed a plate of food and a note on the living room table.

"Yoshii-kun, your sister came back while you slept, so I decided to leave. Make sure to eat everything on the plate, especially your vegetables..."

Hm, this note kinda makes it look like Kirishima-san and I are going out. It's kind of unnerving to be honest. And hell, there's not even a trace of killing intent on it! Picking up the dish, I take a piece of meat and pop it in my mouth...it's good.

"Arre, you're awake now Aki-kun?"

Looks like my sister just came in to check on me.

"Yeah, nee-san. What did you buy today?"

"I went to buy groceries-"

Upon hearing these dangerous words, I immediately ran into the kitchen to see what nee-san actually purchased. As I feared, most of the items she bought could hardly be considered food."

"Nee-san, why are there metal bats in the kitchen?"

"I was looking for foods rich in iron."

"BATS ARE INEDIBLE! Where's the receipt?"

"Oh, it's here."

"I'm going out and returning all this and buying us some proper food!"

Without giving nee-san a chance to retort, I quickly gather all the 'food' she bought and stalk out of the apartment. Really, nee-san, if you're going to buy groceries, just leave it to me.

Look's like it's going to become night soon, as the increasingly darkening sky tells me. I quicken my pace towards the supermarket that nee-san and I always go to. After returning all the items nee-san bought at the customer service counter, I took a shopping cart and wiped my brow. This day is indeed a long one.

Since I don't have a list on me, I can only rely on my instincts to tell me what we'll need. I decide to play it safe and get mostly ingredients that can be prepared quickly and easily. There's no need to try anything fancy today. Placing a pack of boneless chicken breast on my cart, I look up to see Hideyoshi surveying the vegetables.

"Oy, hey Hideyoshi!"

"Ah, hello Akihisa. What're you doing here?"

"Buying groceries. Nee-san...bought the wrong items, so I had to return them."

"Hmmm, sounds troublesome."

"You have no idea. And before that, Kirishima-san was in my house too."

"Really? How are you still conscious than?"

"I don't even know! We had a talk, of sorts."

"A talk?"

"Yeah. Talked about Yuuji and me for a bit."

Since this is Hideyoshi, I don't mind telling him what happened.

"If you don't mind me asking, what are the specifics?"

"Well we had a sort of misunderstanding when we did the whole swap thing a few days ago."

"Oh, you mean with Kirishima actually liking you and all that?"

"Yeah, it's weird. Do you make anything out of it, Hideyoshi?"

Hideyoshi sighs as he bags a couple of onions and places it in the shopping basket he's holding.

"The only thing that would make sense here is that she thought you like her too."

"EHHHH?"

Surprised, I drop the lettuce I was going to bag onto the floor, where it rolls under a display and out of sight.

"Akihisa...you're really an idiot sometimes. Anyways, I was only sent here to pick up a few vegetables quickly, so I have to go. We'll talk about this tomorrow in school."

"Yeah sure. Bye, Hideyoshi."

Watching Hideyoshi walk away, I wonder about what he said. Did I really show signs of affection towards Kirishima-san? I definitely know I was jealous of Yuuji for having such a perfect girlfriend, even if the relationship is a bit...one-sided. But still, I always had my hands full with Mizuki and Minami. I really don't need a third abusive girl in my life, although I did kinda bring it upon myself.

With these irksome thoughts plaguing my mind, the events between Hideyoshi's talk and me collapsing on my bed seem to go by at the speed of light. Laying on my bed, I wonder...is it possible that I actually started to fall for Kirishima-san as well? Ugh, I need something to distract me from these dangerous thoughts.

Absentmindedly, I reach under the mattress to pull out one of the few remaining reference books (ero-books) I have left, only to find nothing but empty space.

"Oh, Aki-kun, about what Shouko-chan and I talked about, it was about hiding places for your books."

Nee-san called out even though she was supposed to be sleeping.

"DAMN IT!"


	7. Revelation

**Yeah...this is more a chapter to tell you guys I'm still here more than anything else, really. More notes at the end.**

"Morning."

"""Morning.""""

Three dead voices respond to my equally dead greeting. It looks like something decided to affect us four guys at the same time.

"Wait wait wait, why the hell are you three dead to begin with?" I inquire.

"Mom thought the uber-hot tabasco was the ketchup. Only found that out after I took a bite of my burger. And don't even get me started on the rest of the food."

"I got caught taking pictures inside the girl's locker room."

"Uuuu, ane-ue kept me up with fist related tutoring last night."

I receive three simultaneous responses from Yuuji, Muttsulini, and Hideyoshi, respectively.

"What about you, Akihisa? What's gotten you down in the dumps?" Yuuji asks.

"Oh, well I had to run to the grocery store to return all the stupid non-edible stuff nee-san confused for groceries. Than I find out that she found even more of my hiding spots for my ero...reference books."

"You've got it rough."

"...(nods head)"

Yuuji replies, Muttsulini nodding in agreement.

"Not to mention Shouko being all over you. I heard she came over your place yesterday."

"Ehh? Who told you that?"

"She did. Ran across her at the shoelockers. I think I'm starting to get used to having Shouko as just friend friends. Only had the urge to run away for a second this time."

"Tell us the specifics of her over your house."

"No, Muttsulini, nothing perverted happened."

"...(Droops in disappointment)"

"So what happened?"

"Nothing really, she was talking to nee-san when I arrived. Than we talked for a bit and she made me dinner before leaving."

"That sounds horri-wait what? You didn't experience pain at least once?"

"Nope. Her cooking's good as always."

"Damn it! Why did she lose her homicidal tendencies right when she's going after Akihisa now?!"

"Maybe because she actually likes Akihisa?"

Hideyoshi drops his conclusion from yesterday into the conversation.

"What? Shouko liking Akihisa? That can't be possible...can it?"

Yuuji scratches his head in confusion.

"Well, that's what Hideyoshi came up with. I ran across him while getting groceries yesterday and told him the gist of what happened."

"Can you be more specific in what you and Kirishima talked about though? That guess was just the first thing that came into mind."

"Sure. Umm...well Kirishima-san asked me why I was so shy around her. Then I was like 'Everything's all sudden'. Then she asked what I meant. Then I said that I didn't know that the whole swap thingy meant that she'd still actually like her target, me obviously. Then she gave me a funny look and told me that while I complimented her and doted on Mizuki and Minami, Yuuji gave zero craps about her."

On a side note, that entire summary came out in one breath.

"Wow, well everything's a bit clearer now. Yeah, she definitely likes you."

Hideyoshi spoke out first.

"Yeah...that's really weird! I only did that because I know Shouko can do better though! I guess because I didn't pay attention to her, Shouko turned to someone who actually did look at her. Still doesn't explain why she didn't take at least one of your lives though."

"Well how am I not going to look at her? It's not like I can turn away every time she's around. She's pretty attractive, y'know."

"No...Yuuji didn't mean that literally..."

Both Hideyoshi and Muttsulini sigh for some reason.

"Wait...what?"

I'm confused now.

"Ugh, I'll dumb it down so even you can understand it Akihisa. Shouko. Actually. Likes. You."

"EHHHHHHH?!"

"Muu...I feel sorry for Kirishima. Now she has to deal with what Shimada and Himeji go through on a daily basis."

"...(Nods head)"

Before I can clarify what Yuuji said, Minami, Mizuki, and finally Ironman walk in. With a curt nod to the three of them, they nod back, understanding that this isn't a subject we can broach upon around the two girls.

At lunch time, we reconvene again at the rooftop, this time including Mizuki and Minami.

"Hello, everyone. It's strange to see all four of you in the morning at the same time." Mizuki points out.

"Well, there are days we just happen to arrive at the same time." Hideyoshi reasons out. "Anyways, let's eat."

Everyone starts to produce bentos from their bags. Rummaging through mines, it seems I can't find it! Damn, must've forgotten to take it out of the fridge before I left today!

"...Yoshii, I made you a bento."

"WOAH! Where did you come from, Kirishima-san?!"

Hideyoshi and Yuuji, who were next to me, recoil a bit at the sight of Kirishima-san next to me. No matter how many times this happens, none of us will ever get used to the ninja-like capacities of Kirishima Shouko.

"Aki...why is Kirishima making you bentos?!"

"Akihisa-kun, you have some explaining to do..."

Killing intent! I jump and take a defensive stance, ready to flee at any moment. Jeez, I might as well explain things to them if they're going to act like this.

"Oy, guys. We might as well tell them now. It's already obvious anyways."

"Yeah, you're right I guess. Himeji and Shimada would've pieced together what happened between me, you and Shouko anyways."

"Wait, what's going on Aki?"

Little question marks start appearing around Minami and Mizuki.

"Ehh...it's a long story, but..."

Yuuji and I flank the two girls and wrap our arms around their shoulders, leading them towards the stairs.

"We're going to get drinks!"

I yell to the three remaining people.

**5 minutes and change later**

""YOU SWITCHED PLACES WITH SAKOMOTO(-kun)"" (Mizuki added the -kun)

""Oyyy, not so loud!""

Yuuji and I berate Mizuki and Minami, as their loud voices attract a couple of stares from passersby. Under the pretense of getting drinks, Yuuji and I led the two girls to the vending machines while explaining our story.

"I didn't realize Shouko-chan had feelings for Akihisa-kun..."

"Yeah, things just got a lot harder for us...but really Sakomoto? Nakabayashi actually likes YOU?"

"Don't ask me how, but she just does. But yep, Shouko likes Akihisa. Maybe not as intense as she liked me, but still, it's there."

"And don't even ask me how Kirishima-san started liking me to begin with. I had no idea back when I offered to do the whole swap thingy."

It doesn't seem like Mizuki and Minami heard what I said, as they speed up their pace a bit and huddle, talking among themselves. I can make out bits and pieces of their conversation though.

"...can't believe Kirishima fell for Aki..."

"...I won't let Shouko-chan beat me..."

Yuuji takes this opportunity to talk to me alone in the meantime.

"Oy, Akihisa, you know things are only going to get harder for you now, right?"

"What do you mean?"

"Come on man, even a dullard like you should've figured out now that Himeji and Shimada like you."

"Obviously. We're friends, right?"

"No, that's not what I meant! Agh, you're bound to find out anyways so I won't bother explaining it to you. Anyways, I might as well tell you this now: Even though you're an idiot, you're a good kid. I'm sure my years of holding off Shouko will pay off if you pick her."

"Wait...so you're telling me to go out with...Kirishima-san?!"

"Yep.. Before that incident, I was rooting for you to go pick someone else, but I just can't ignore this turn of events, as Shouko's childhood friend."

"Well, I wanted you to hook up with Kirishima-san! Why do you think we went through all that trouble at that amusement park?"

"Look, I just know things wouldn't work out between Shouko and me. Yandere tendencies aside, I can't return her feelings. A simple act of bravado led her to waste years going after me. I'd feel horrible if I did go out with her and prolong the facade."

Yuuji's words give me pause, as I try to figure out what his words mean.

"So basically, you won't get together with Kirishima-san no matter what?"

Yuuji nods.

"I'm looking forward to a relationship where I won't get tased on a daily basis as well."

"Great. What a waste of a trip to the amusement park than."

"Oy...I still remember you telling that guy to tase me..."

"Wha...? That wasn't me!"

"He said "Mr. Yoshii Akihisa"..."

"Must've been some other Yoshii Akihisa! Oh hey look, we're back on the roof! Let's meet up with the rest of the group!"

I quickly divert Yuuji's attention before he decides he needs to get back at me AGAIN for that amusement park matchmaking thingy we did. Mizuki and Minami are already ahead of us, handing out the drinks we bought from the machines. This would be a normal lunch if everything didn't get all mixed up. Even though it's the same people eating together, the atmosphere is different. Yuuji isn't being tortured by Kirishima while Mizuki and Minami are talking amongst themselves instead of trying to steal my attention like they usually do. Strangely enough, Muttsurini and Hideyoshi were holding a lively conversation with Kirishima as we walked in. While it's a strange sight, it's good to see everyone getting along.

Well, I suppose my everyday school life was bound to experience some changes at one point. Too bad it was myself who caused all this change, but what's done is done. I just have to figure out what to do about Kirishima. Wonder what he meant about that comment with Mizuki and Minami though.

**WHAT A TWIST! OK not really, but after watching that Robot Chicken segment that gunned M. Night Shyamalan, I think that's the appropriate phrase to use once I employ the figurative ICBM into this story. Found myself drifting away from my original purpose of this story, so expect something different next update...when I get around to it.**

**Oh, and I kinda slipped in some Light Novel bits into what was supposed to be only-anime canon. Welp.  
**


End file.
